


I Could Be Your Love But Nevermind

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's cute, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where Jae and Brian meet in an online game and fall in love through their avatars. Brian’s is CaptainK and Jae’s is ChickenPan and they go on dates in Mermaid Lagoon and watch the sunset from Tribe Rock and their teammates hate them ‘cause they never go on quests.Also, they decide to finally meet up and are absolute dorks about it so there’s that.Feat. WendyPil, TinkerWoon, and SmeeSungJin as their teammates.





	I Could Be Your Love But Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is for Day 2 of Jaehyungparkian Week, the theme of which is Pirates. :D
> 
> If you guys have no idea what I’m talking about, I’m hosting a [fan art/fan fic fest over here](https://twitter.com/day6sailing/status/968701090828046337) along with a bunch of awesome people and this week is Jaehyungparkian week. Come join the fun! 
> 
> Title is from Neverland by Holland
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Tumblr](http://teenuviel1227.tumblr.com)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)

**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
The tides are gentle, the breeze light, the sunlight just right--CaptainK puts a foot up on the deck, staring into the blue horizon through his telescope. He grins, his long, dark hair blowing in the ocean breeze, the brim of his hat curling like a wave, the single white feather fluttering light as a cloud. He raises his hook-hand and cuts the rope on one of the masts, the sail coming loose and flapping in the breeze, billowing white against the blue sky.  
  
“Captain,” SmeeSungjin says, coming up from below deck. “Shall we accept the quest from the tribe of ChiefMark_01? The bounty’s pretty good and all we’ll really have to do is get the clock from the Alligator and destroy it.”  
  
Captain K turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow and then gesturing to his hook where a hand used to be. “You know I can’t go near that thing.”  
  
SmeeSungjin sighs. “But TinkerWoon is on our side today. He’ll be the one to take it, all we have to do is handle the AvastYe prompt. You defend, I’ll play offense. That’s 80,000 points plus C-grade resistance for future battles.”  
  
“I don’t wanna do it. If you wanna, then go make another avatar and pick Captain this time,” Captain K turns back to his telescope.  
  
“Oh god,” SmeeSungjin says. “You’re looking for him again. I swear to god, I really regret engaging in that stupid battle.”  
  
CaptainK grins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
Right as he says it, CaptainK spots what--or rather, who--he’s been looking for all morning. That speck in the sky: dark green hat, a red feather swaying in the wind. Blond hair, big smile. ChickenPan. It’s been almost four weeks since they’d met at a battle that SmeeSungjin had engaged: they’d lost that one because ChickenPan and WendyPil had TinkerWoon’s loyalty dust pouch--and a Tink never gave up its pixie dust.  
  
SmeeSungjin curses the day he’d thought up that plan. Not only had they lost the battle, meaning ChickenPan’s burrow got those granite, level 5K canons that they’d worked so hard at raiding another Pan’s burrow for, but also, SmeeSungjin had kind of lost his Captain.  
  
Before the whole thing, CaptainK was a formidable opponent: SmeeSungjin had worked extra hard, killing off his former Captains and offering CaptainK their assets, getting bandit points so he could apply and bargain to get on CaptainK’s crew as First Mate. CaptainK liked SmeeSungjin because he was ruthless--and also his bestfriend in real life, so he didn’t have much of a choice. (Although as a rule, they kept the creed what happens in Neverland, stays in Neverland.)  
  
Together, they’d gotten the highest score on the Mermaids’ Favor List which meant they got a free kill during any battle as long as they were close enough to the lagoon. They’d won over the loyalty of the most powerful Tiger Lily (AyeonLily) which meant they got priorities on quests that involved the tribes, the plains, and all of the underground river spells. Together, they’d even managed to wrangle the Crocodile and shake 50 sacks’ worth of gold from it before it started working through CaptainK’s defenses.  
  
Gone are the days, SmeeSungjin thinks. That stupid ChickenPan.  
  
They’d battled a lot of Pans before but this one was tricksy: he was clever, knew that speed and not power was Pan’s strength. He refused to engage, refused to do battle, and had stolen TinkerWoon right from under their noses. He spelled SIIIIIIIIKE in fairydust across the sky before finally using TinkerWoon’s powers to smite them with flaming rocks.  
  
It was bad, really bad. Their ship had almost sunk--but CaptainK had managed to steer them close enough to the lagoon to ask the mermaids for help.  
  
And then things had started getting worse. Way worse. And not in a battle way, even.  
  
CaptainK and ChickenPan had fallen in love. In-game fallen in love.  
  
It was little things at first, little lapses, pauses where he’d realize that CaptainK was AFK--except for the fact that his status never went Idle which could only mean two things: either he was in the game but on as another character (which SmeeSungjin doubts because CaptainK was the kinda guy who spent hours making his avatar, down to the very last pin on that annoying, velveteen, red coat) or he was private-chatting with someone else.  
  
Definitely the latter.  
  
It was TinkerWoon that’d told SmeeSungjin what he’d seen after most of them had logged off: ChickenPan and CaptainK strolling along the lagoon. Rowing the boat. Meandering on Tribe Rock.  
  
Ctrl+S, Ctrl+R, Ctrl+M?  
  
Those were commands that no one used unless they were dating.  
  
He and CaptainK used to make fun of that shit because who the hell went on Neverland to find someone to date. It took awhile for SmeeSungjin to believe it but then it started happening more and more frequently--CaptainK refusing quests, ChickenPan just kind of hanging around them but not starting fights or saying anything dumb. Then they’d both go into AFK trance.  
  
SmeeSungjin has a hard time keeping his composure today as it happens again: CaptainK refusing a quest, ChickenPan swooping down to hover as scheduled.  
  
“Hey, CapK, looking fly,” ChickenPan says as he swoops down toward them.  
  
“Hey, Chicken. What’re you doing here?”  
  
“Oh, you know.” ChickenPan shrugs. “Just chillin’.”  
  
WendyPil comes zooming up behind ChickenPan, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“You guys suck. SmeeSungjin’ll never say it because he’s a nice guy but you seriously ruined this game it’s so damn annoying. When they say form a crew and form a burrow, they mean so that you can engage in battle or team up for a quest. What’s the point when all you two wanna do is go off and stroll or whatever?”  
  
“Shut up, WenPil,” ChickenPan snaps. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
WendyPil rolls his eyes, risking landing onboard, knowing that SmeeSungjin won’t attack him as long as they’re both giving the lovebirds flack.  
  
“Well where’s TinkerWoon, then?” CaptainK retorts. “We can’t play without him. He’s the ace.”  
  
“He joined another crew. CapAmber and LunaSmee. He says they’re coming for us and we better be prepared--”  
  
SmeeSungjin sighs as he looks to see both ChickenPan and CaptainK are frozen again. He turns to WendyPil. “Should we just make new avatars? I could be Cap, you could be Smee.”  
  
WendyPil rolls his eyes. “I don’t wanna be a Smee. That’s for sissies. I like Wendy and I like my Chicken and all of this is your fault!”  
  
With that, he logs out.  
  
SmeeSungjin sighs and then logs out too.

  
  
  
**Private Chat (CaptainK, ChickenPan)**  
  
ChickenPan: WYD?  
  
CaptainK: Like, IRL or on the ship?  
  
ChickenPan: Um. Both?  
  
CaptainK: IRL, eating breakfast. Froot Loops with milk. Also coffee, double-espresso. In the game, arguing with Sungjin. You?  
  
ChickenPan: Playing guitar. Thinking of you.  
  
CaptainK: Yeah? :” > What, exactly?  
  
ChickenPan: IDK. Like. What it’d be like to hold your hand.  
  
CaptainK: I’ve got pretty calloused hands. It’d be rough, that’s what.  
  
ChickenPan: I don’t care. I think it’d be warm. How tall are you IRL?  
  
CaptainK: 5”10?  
  
ChickenPan: Cute.  
  
CaptainK: CUTE?? Why? How tall are you?  
  
ChickenPan: 6 flat.  
  
CaptainK: Damn.  
  
ChickenPan: Sorry.  
  
CaptainK: Why are you saying sorry?? That’s hot.  
  
ChickenPan: Oh. Well. I didn’t know if you liked like. Tall guys, short guys.  
  
CaptainK: Wanna know something dumb?  
  
ChickenPan: Mmmm?  
  
CaptainK: Nevermind. Maybe another time. Wanna stroll by the lagoon? Or go row? I’ll pay. I’ve got lotsa gold coins.  
  
ChickenPan: God I hate it when you do that.  
  
CaptainK: Sweep you off your feet?  
  
ChickenPan: No, start to tell me something and then take it back.  
  
CaptainK: I’ll make it up to you promise.

  
  
  
**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
ChickenPan and CaptainK stroll by the lagoon, hand-in-hand (ChickenPan holds onto the hand that isn’t a hook). This is ChickenPan’s favorite activity in the game. Sure, the lagoon can be annoying sometimes when the mermaids pop up and ask if they’d like go to do them favors for gold or favors for favors or well, attempt to bite off their feet when they refuse.  
  
But it’s all worth it being able to be there with CaptainK.  
  
CaptainK is a pretty romantic guy. ChickenPan likes how he always offers to row the boat, always lets ChickenPan on first, always tells him really bad jokes, always shuns the mermaids for him. They’d met at a pretty run-of-the-mill battle--ChickenPan thought that they’d win pretty easily, but CaptainK was pretty clever: he’d almost outsmarted ChickenPan and WendyPil, almost gotten them to engage. If only he hadn’t left TinkerWoon in the cage, they definitely would’ve won.  
  
(Not to brag, but ChickenPan’s kind of proud of how he and CaptainK go “no you would’ve won” whenever they talk about that first battle--he thinks it’s kinda super grown up.)  
  
What got ChickenPan’s attention was that after he’d spelled SIIIIIIIIKE in the air with the fairydust, CaptainK laughed. He laughed. Who the hell did that? The giant HAHAHA in the dialogue box was so funny, ChickenPan had no real choice but to hit him up after that.  
  
Sure, he knew he was playing with fire--he knew that Wonpil would never forgive him IRL if he knew that ChickenPan was potentially sabotaging gameplay by flirting. But IRL ChickenPan would never have the courage to do something like that so why the hell not.  
  
And who said Pil was going to find anything out, anyway?  
  
And even if he did, him and Pil fighting is pretty normal so not like it’d change anything.  
  
“Remember when we first met?” CaptainK asks, now, as he summons a boat toward the bank with a couple of gold coins.  
  
Such a gallant date.  
  
“Yeah,” ChickenPan replies, smiling. Mood good, life bar green as a dollar bill. “Best thing I ever did, hitting that message button.”  
  
“Best thing I ever did replying,” CaptainK says.  
  
The boat drifts toward them and CaptainK helps ChickenPan on.  
  
Ctrl+R

  
  
**Private Chat (CaptainK, ChickenPan)**  
  
ChickenPan: ASL?  
  
CaptainK: Dude, are you serious? You just took my canons. You freakin beat my ass and then ask me THAT?  
  
ChickenPan: Yeah, did you like it?  
  
ChickenPan: SIKE  
  
ChickenPan: JUST KIDDING GOD YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO CONCEITED  
  
CaptainK: LMAO well not a lot of people have beat me before so idek. Good call on catching TinkerWoon I guess. It was dumb of me to leave the pouch out.  
  
ChickenPan: I was just greedy  
  
ChickenPan: TBH not enough people play Tink. So I’ve trained myself to spot one  
  
CaptainK: Well they have to limit slots. Imagine how chaotic this whole place would be if there were a shitton of Tinkerbells running around.  
  
ChickenPan: You say chaotic. I say FUN  
  
CaptainK: You’re crazy.  
  
ChickenPan: Wait. So I was serious. ASL?  
  
CaptainK: I feel like people haven’t asked that since 2001.  
  
ChickenPan: Fine. Whatever. Be that way. Favorite band?  
  
CaptainK: MCR. You?  
  
ChickenPan: One Republic.  
  
CaptainK: Love them too. Favorite song?  
  
ChickenPan: Come Homeee come hooooOoooooOOme  
  
CaptainK:  
  
CaptainK: !!!!!!!  
  
ChickenPan: ???  
  
CaptainK: ASL?

  
  
**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
CaptainK steers the boat toward Tribe Rock. This is one of their favorite date places, his favorite place to take ChickenPan. The way that the landscape is done is perfect, mimicking all of the nuances and color of a sunset, albeit only being a bunch of pixels coded orange held in imaginary space.  
  
He helps ChickenPan out of the boat. Sometimes, when they’ve got some left over pixie dust from TinkerWoon (who’s kind of abandoned them since the whole falling in love thing), ChickenPan would fly them both up and above the rock so that it seemed like they were floating up on the horizon, everything a beautiful auburn-on-blue.  
  
Today, they settle for walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Ctrl+M. They walk around the perimeter of the rock and then back before sitting down, legs dangling over the tide that laps at the shore.  
  
“Too bad there’s no way to Ctrl+K here,” ChickenPan says.  
  
CaptainK laughs. “Why would you want to change a hyperlink source? You can DM me that stuff. You don’t have to do in in-game. You wanna pause?”  
  
ChickenPan shakes his head. “No, idiot. I meant kiss.”  
  
“Oh. Right.”

  
  
**Private Chat (CaptainK, SmeeSungjin)**  
  
SmeeSungjin: You’re probably too caught up in your love thing to even see this but I’m moving to the Manila surver, dude. I’m so fucking mad at you.  
  
CaptainK: WHat?  
  
SmeeSungjin: You don’t go on quests, we’re dropping in rank  
  
CaptainK: What the hell wait are you in-game mad or like mad mad?  
  
SmeeSungjin: I’ll have my sister drop your bass off at yours tomorrow  
  
CaptainK: PARK SUNGJIN wtf I’ll come over tonight let’s talk  
  
SmeeSungjin: Nah don’t bother go talk to your boyfriend  
  
CaptainK: I thought you said what stays in-game stays in-game  
  
SmeeSungjin: Well. IDK fuck that I’m tired. I spent real time and energy trying to rank-match you so we could pillage together I’m kinda pissed. Maybe I’ll feel better tomorrow anywa y g2g

 

  
  
_SmeeSungjin has left the Seoul server._

  
  
  
**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
There’s something different today, something that isn’t quite right, ChickenPan thinks as he finishes dropping the loot off at the burrow where WendyPil’s decided to do some leveling-up for the interiors.  
  
He glides across the beachfront, looking for CaptainK’s ship.  
  
When he finally sees it, he knows what it is that’s off: he’s lost his Smee. CaptainK’s ship is docked on the harbor. He’s standing alone on-deck.  
  
“Hey,” ChickenPan says, out of breath. “You alright?”  
  
“Sungjin left,” CaptainK says. Life bar green, but his mood a surly rust-color. “I feel stupid.”  
  
“Left like--isn’t going on a quest today or like--”  
  
“--he left the server. I think he’s mad at me. Like real-life mad at me,” CaptainK says.  
  
“Maybe he’s like WendyPil, well, Wonpil--he gets mad at me for lots of things. Lots of really dumb things then I let him cool off then we go and eat ice cream like it’s nothing,” ChickenPan replies, giving CaptainK one of his flutes to boost his mood. ChickenPan looks up. Sunshine-yellow. Still not green, but they’d get there.  
  
“Are you going to get a new Smee?”  
  
“Nah,” CaptainK taps his hook against the wood of the deck.  
  
“You can’t be Captain without a Smee though or you’ll have to change character types.” ChickenPan freezes. “Wait. You’re not thinking of leaving the server too, are you?”  
  
CaptainK shakes his head. “Nah. You’re here.”

  
  
  
**Private Chat (WendyPil, ChickenPan)**  
  
ChickenPan: Pirrie I’m in love I wna meet CapK IRL  
  
WendyPil: What do you mean you wanna meet him IRL?  
  
ChickenPan: Don’t you know the Pan in ChickenkPan stands for pansexual  
  
WendyPil: isn’t that weird/? Have you even seen his face? What if he’s an old perv  
  
ChickenPan: He goes to Seoul Arts’ High  
  
WendyPil: You’re such a creep. How’d you even find that out?  
  
ChickenPan: Dowoon. He’s neighbors with Smeee  
  
ChickenPan: Sungjin I mean who’s his bff or whatever  
  
WendyPil: Ah where is Dowoonie  
  
WendyPil: I miss him  
  
ChickenPan: ANYWAY  
  
ChickenPan: Should I do it?  
  
ChickenPan: Also is it pretentious to go on a date in Kyobo  
  
ChickenPan: Or does it make me look smart  
  
ChickenPan: Sungjin told Dowoon CapK likes books  
  
WendyPil: You’re not gonna call him that to his face, right?  
  
ChickenPan: Dude, I die just thinking his name it’s so hot  
  
WendyPil: You’re disgusting  
  
ChickenPan: can u believe his real name is Brian  
  
WendyPil: Yes.  
  
ChickenPan: KIM WONPIL SHOULD I HELP ME OUT  
  
WendyPil: Will it up your gameplay?

  
  
  
**Private Chat (WendyPil, TinkerWoon)**  
  
TinkerWoon: What do you MEAN ASK HIM OUT IRKL  
  
TinkerWoon: IRL*  
  
WendyPil:  
  
_WendyPil posted a screenshot_  
  
_WendyPil: What do you mean you wanna meet him IRL?_  
  
_ChickenPan: Don’t you know the Pan in ChickenPan stands for pansexual_  
  
TinkerWoon: Oh. Damn. Does Jae even know anything about dating? Also, I had no idea Brian was even the least bit gay. Except for like, the bright yellow hoodies I guess but I mean how attached are we to the rainbow metaphor  
  
WendyPil:  
  
_WendyPil posted a screenshot_  
  
_ChickenPan: Also is it pretentious to go on a date in Kyobo_  
  
WendyPil: What’s CapK like IRL is he gonna stomp on our friend’s heart or does he actually have a chance?  
  
TinkerWoon: I’ll ask Sungjin

TinkerWoon: Oh fuck he left the server

  
  
**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
CaptainK decides not to get another Smee, decides that if the game wants to demote or kick him out, then fine. He frowns as he cuts open one of the in-game scalawags hiding in a barrel by one of the burrows. Cold coins pour out of him before he disappears.  
  
CaptainK’d done everything, pretty much: left a message on Sungjin’s phone, the works--even dropped a cake off at his place.  
  
He feels stupid, really. He fell in love in-game with someone who probably doesn’t even like him like him, not really, and now his bestfriend isn’t talking to him.  
  
Just then, WendyPil comes walking his way.  
  
“Hey,” WendyPil says, shaking his long, loose curls around his face in greeting.  
  
“Hey,” CaptainK says. “Where’s ChickenPan?”  
  
“Homework. Can I talk to you in the DMs?”

  
**Private Chat (WendyPil, CaptainK)**  
  
WendyPil: OK much better  
  
CaptainK: What’s this about?  
  
WendyPil: What do you know about ChickenPan?  
  
CaptainK: What do you mean?  
  
WendyPil: I mean like. What do you know about him?  
  
CaptainK: He’s fun to talk to, he makes lame jokes but is really empathetic. He’s kind, he makes me laugh (a lot), he likes playing the guitar. He’s allergic to pretty much everything. He likes reading Murakami. He loves gross cheesy romcoms. He’s a year older than me, goes to Seoul Boys’ HS, has glasses.  
  
WendyPil: Have you ever seen a photo of him  
  
CaptainK: No but I’d love to. Are you going to send me one?  
  
WendyPil: First, you have to promise two things.  
  
CaptainK: What?  
  
WendyPil: If he asks you how you saw, you didn’t hear it from me. And if he isn’t your type, you’ll break it to him gently.  
  
CaptainK: What kind of person do you think I am?  
  
WendyPil: Promise or Dowoonie leaves the server  
  
CaptainK: Promise.  
  
WendyPil:  
  
_Wendypil sent you a screenshot_  
  
_WendyPil: Promise or Dowoonie leaves the server_  
  
_CaptainK: Promise._  
  
WendyPil: I’m keeping receipts, don’t forget  
  
CaptainK: Just show me already  
  
WendyPil:  
  
_WendyPil has sent JaeLookingHalfDecentWGuitar.jpeg_  
_WendyPil has sent JaeGraduationPhoto.jpeg_  
_WendyPil has sent JaeHoldingCutePuppyPre-AllergyAttack.jpeg_  
  
CaptainK: I need you to promise me something  
  
WendyPil: What  
  
CaptainK: Don’t tell him what I’m going to tel you  
  
WendyPil: Oh no. Oh no he isn’t your type? It was so hard to find those photos man he usually blinks  
  
CaptainK: Promise first  
  
WendyPil: Fine promise what  
  
CaptainK: He’s hot. Fuck I’m nervous. He’s so hot  
  
WendyPil: For fucking real? Did I send you the right photos  
  
CaptainK: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WendyPil: Ok anyway so  
  
CaptainK: Why did you send me these  
  
CaptainK: R u trying to ruin my life  
  
CaptainK: HOw am I going to concentrate knowing my online boyfriend is cute  
  
WendyPil: Isn’t that a good thing?  
  
CaptainK: I don’t know anything about dating  
  
CaptainK: I’m terrified now  
  
CaptainK: What if he thinks I’m ugly  
  
WendyPil: OMG get over urself  
  
CaptainK: WHAT  
  
WendyPil: He’s already seen you. Dowoon showed him a pic. He thinks ur cute.  
  
CaptainK: I’M GOING TO KILL YOON DOWOON  
  
WendyPil: If you kill him, I’ll kill you. he’s a baby  
  
CaptainK: WHich photo was it a good photo  
  
WendyPil:  
  
_WendyPil sent BrianClassPic.jpeg_  
  
CaptainK: NO  
  
WendyPil: Anyway, ask him out

  
  
_WendyPil has left the conversation._

  
  
**NeverlandServer092 [Seoul] boot 100 %**  
  
“Are you drunk or something?” ChickenPan asks as they hover above the mountains, staring at the sunset. CaptainK’s been acting weird all day, talking about all sorts of weird things from scalawags to the crocodile to the tribes to the mermaids and how in the original game they actually had teeth.  
  
“What? No,” CaptainK says, adjusting his grip on ChickenPan’s shoulders. The whole interface is bathed in the beautiful orange hues. “Why?”  
  
“You’re acting weird.”  
  
“Mind if we slip into the DMs for a bit?”  
  
“But Dusk is your favorite time. It’ll be done when we get back.”  
  
“It’s okay. I’m too nervous to enjoy it anyway.”

  
  
  
**Private Chat (CaptainK, ChickenPan)**  
  
ChickenPan: Well?  
  
CaptainK: Okay. I don’t know how to say this.  
  
ChickenPan: Are you gonna break up with me  
  
CaptainK: HAHAHAHAHAHA no  
  
ChickenPan: Okay are you moving servers  
  
CaptainK: Just shush a minute okay  
  
ChickenPan:  
  
ChickenPan:  
  
ChickenPan:  
  
CaptainK: You’re such a troll.  
  
ChickenPan: How would you know I was shushing if I didn’t reply  
  
CaptainK: You wanna meet?  
  
ChickenPan: Like in real life?  
  
CaptainK: Yeah.  
  
ChickenPan: is this a prank  
  
CaptainK: No.  
  
ChickenPan: Yeah okay you wanna meet up at Kyobo? We could peruse books and look at comics and stuff. Maybe Friday, after school? Around 5:30 PM?  
  
CaptainK: Alright. ;) See you, then. G2g for a bit.  
  
ChickenPan: Ok. Miss you already. Even if like, I've never seen u lol  
  
CaptainK: S'ok, I get it. Miss you too.

 

 

Brian logs out and runs down the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He’s still wearing his uniform, the polo unbuttoned but his undershirt still on underneath. He’s got cookie crumbs on the corners of his mouth from the snack he was eating. He gets on his bike and starts to pedal like he never has before--he bikes uphill, two blocks down, and across the main road until he gets to Sungjin’s house. He rings the doorbell thrice in a row until Sungjin comes out of his house in his basketball jersey.  
  
“What’re you doing here?”  
  
“I know you’re doing the whole you hate me thing right now but I need my bestfriend at the moment. It’s important--”  
  
“--did you run out of snacks again?”  
  
“No,” Brian says, shaking his head. “No. It’s ChickenPan. From the game. Jae Park, Dowoonie’s friend. He wants to meet me. Like. Meet me.”  
  
Sungjin’s eyes grow wide as he opens the gate, lets Brian into their front yard. Brian pushes his bike up by the far wall. They sit down on the bench by the mango tree.  
  
Sungjin’s sighs in exasperation but when he speaks, his tone is warm. “Oh my god. Okay. Well, do you want to meet him?”  
  
“Yeah. I asked him out but only because Wonpil said he was into me and Dowoon showed him my picture and I mean I’m into him but now I’m super into him and stuff and we say all these dumb, sweet things to each other and gahhhh--”  
  
“--then what’s the problem?”  
  
“Dude.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What if he’s disappointed in me? What if I’m funnier online than I am in person?” Brian bites on his lower lip nervously. “Plus I mean. I know nothing.”  
  
“Well,” Sungjin says, clapping a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, anyone who works his way up to a Rank 1 Pan and then finds someone to date in Neverland and then goes on to take dumb cyber-dates by the lagoon instead of just meeting up in the first place probably doesn’t know anything either.”

 

“I think I’m going to die,” Jae declares as he takes his seat in the cafeteria next to Dowoon and Wonpil. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “No, really. I really think I’m going to die. Check my pulse you guys, I swear to god.”  
  
Wonpil frowns, adjusting the hem of his vest before puncturing his juicebox with a straw. “Well, I thought you said you wanted to meet him in real life.”  
  
“Yeah, but in theory. Or like. When I grew into my looks a little.”  
  
Wonpil snorts. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Thanks, Wonpil. I really appreciate the vote of confidence,” Jae sighs, using a spoon to mix his bibimbap in the standard-issue metal bowl.  
  
Dowoon looks up at Jae, raises an eyebrow. “Don’t mistake this for a compliment, but you don’t look that bad. Your face wouldn’t break any mirrors. Also, the sooner you just meet this guy, the sooner we can get back to playing Neverland properly.”  
  
“Thanks, Dowoonie. I think?” Jae narrows his eyes, spooning rice into his mouth. “Now if only Brian was a mirror. Brian. Brian. Even his name is sexy.”  
  
“Don’t panic.” Wonpil shrugs, waving a hand dismissively. “Anyway, he liked what he saw--”  
  
Wonpil claps his hands over his mouth as he realizes what he’s just said.  
  
“--what did you say?” Jae’s eyes are wide with horror.  
  
Dowoon presses his palm to his forehead in exasperation. “Pillie--”  
  
“--PILLIE-HYUNG to you, Dowoon.” Wonpil turns to Jae. “Fine. So I sent him some of your pictures.”  
  
“Why--”  
  
“--he said you looked hot.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
  
“He did.” Wonpil goes through a folder on his phone, shows Jae a screenshot.  
  
CaptainK: He’s hot. Fuck I’m nervous. He’s so hot  
  
WendyPil: For fucking real? Did I send you the right photos  
  
CaptainK: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WendyPil: Ok anyway so  
  
CaptainK: Why did you send me these  
  
CaptainK: R u trying to ruin my life  
  
CaptainK: HOw am I going to concentrate knowing my online boyfriend is cute  
  
Wonpil snatches the phone back before Jae can stray into the rest of his Receipts folder.  
  
A blush colors Jae’s cheeks. A smile spreads on his face, slow but sure.  
  
“Yoooooo. Okay, then. I can do this. I can get my Kyobo game on.”

 

The Kyobo branch they decide on is busier than Jae intends--he finds himself glancing around at different people, searching for the face he’d seen in the photo: those eyes, that smile.  His heart is pounding in his chest. He’d rented out one of the lockers in the subway and ditched his uniform, had tried to dress up fancy--or at least as fancy as someone whose outfits consisted of mostly plaid flannels could get. He’d chosen a navy blue polo thrown over an AC/DC shirt over baggy jeans, sneakers.  
  
He’s standing by the comic book section, trying to find a good place to hover--he pulls out a Neil Gaiman comic, uses it as a prop. Is that cool? What if he asks me to talk about it? He puts it back slowly. And then he feels a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Jae turns around. Those eyes, a gentle smile, cheeks in which two dimples dipped softly. His heart does a little skip. Brian looks gorgeous--he’s wearing a jean jacket over a light pink polo shirt, jeans, sneakers.  
  
“Hi.” Jae’s voice comes out more breathless than he intends.  
  
Brian grins at him--he thinks Jae looks even better in person, little details that didn’t quite show up in the photograph: the way that he’s tall but also broad, his shoulders a good width. The way that his smile is soft and playful, a little smug, a little sweet. The way his eyes are bright underneath his gold-rimmed glasses.  
  
“Hey.” Brian says, raising his hand in which he’s holding a toy hook that he’d bought on the way there. “Brought this so you’d recognize me.”  
  
Jae laughs. “Hey. S’okay. The mesmerizing eyes gave you away.”  
  
“Smooth,” Brian says, nodding and putting the hook back in his bag. “So. What do you wanna do?”  
  
“Ctrl+M?” Jae suggests. “I mean we’re close enough to Cheonggyecheon.”  
  
Brian laughs. “Yeah okay, that works.”

 

“So, I mean--I’m kinda torn, you know? My mom’s saying Political Science, my dad’s saying Music. I’m not sure what to do so I figure I’ll just wing it.” Jae’s saying, gesticulating as if to play the guitar. “How about you?”  
  
“I’m thinking of maybe taking up both? Business minor but with my major being in sound production.”  
  
They end up sitting by a part of the bank where the shiny, enameled facade gives way to bigger rocks, boulder formations with flat tops that were good for sitting. Brian goes first, helps Jae hop on, holding him steady until they’re both on. The sound of water rushing fills the air. The sunlight is golden around them in that hour before sunset.  
  
“Get out,” Jae says. “So we’re both doing like similar things? Chills.”  
  
Brian grins, play shoving at Jae. “You get out. I got to this server first.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Jae smiles fondly, glancing down at Brian’s hands. Calloused from guitar playing. Huh.  
  
“I know,” Brian says, chuckling. Brian looks up, catching Jae’s gaze, catches him looking at his hands, sees the gears turning in his head. Wondering what it’s like to hold you rhand.  
  
Jae looks away.  
  
Brian grins.  
  
“Do you go to this area a lot?” Brian asks Jae, taking in the art that lines the walls, the musicians busking on the far bank, the strains of guitar drifting over to where they’re sitting.  
  
Jae shakes his head. “Nah. I don’t go out a lot. Mostly it’s Neverland and hanging out with the guys--”  
  
His stomach does a little dive as Brian slips his hand into Jae’s, intertwining their fingers together. Jae’s palms are smooth, soft if a little sweaty.    
  
“--uhhhh and you know doing nerd stuff--”  
  
Brian nods, biting back a smile. “--same. I’m glad I’m here with you though.”  
  
Jae gives Brian’s hand a little squeeze. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

"Wanna know something dumb?" Brian asks.

"Are you actually gonna tell me this time?"

Brian nods.

"Spill."

"I like you."

Jae feels his cheeks get even warmer. Brian's smile is wide, unabashedly happy.  
  
They sit that way for a while, Jae leaning against Brian, Brian resting his head on Jae’s shoulder. They look out onto the water, up at the sky, and everything is a deep, watery gold bleeding into auburn-on-blue as finally, they watch the sunset for real.

"I like you too."


End file.
